


Playing Doctor

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor accidentally provokes a dinosaur, resulting in Becker getting injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

__

_“Oh wow, this could be like a totally new species! I’ve never seen one before- I’ve_ got _to get some pictures for my database.”_

 

Famous last words, Connor thought as he pushed himself up off the ground and looked across to see Becker unconscious about twenty feet away. Oh hell; the man didn’t look too good. It was the noise from his camera phone that did it; apparently, dinosaurs didn’t like the sound of the chime his phone made when he took a picture. It had turned on them faster than he could have expected, rushing straight at Connor.

 

Becker didn’t have the space to shoot it without risking catching one of the others with a stray bullet. He managed to shove Connor out of the way but found himself flung aside when the dinosaur swiped him as it rushed him. Connor had heard him hit the ground, heard the cry from the soldier as he landed.

 

“Becker?” Connor reached out to try and rouse the man but hesitated, hardly daring to in case he hurt him more. “Becker, please, wake up. I’m sorry; I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” He turned to call to the others, finding himself moved aside as Neil crouched down to check the Captain over.

 

A pained groan alerted him to the fact that Becker was awake and then Neil and Dev helped him up. Connor chewed nervously on his fingernail as he followed them back to the anomaly, leaving Abby, Danny and Andrews to make sure the dinosaur stayed away.

 

“Connor, get ready to close this thing once we’re all through. Connor!” Dev snapped, seeing that the younger man wasn’t even listening.

 

His eyes still on Becker, Connor nodded. As he went to his equipment, Dev touched his shoulder lightly.

 

“He’ll be okay.”

 

\--------------

 

Five hours later, Becker had been checked out at the local hospital. He returned to the ARC with a cast on his left arm, two cracked ribs, cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. He was instructed to rest in the medical bay, under doctor’s orders from Neil, whilst the others took care of the weapons and reports.

 

Becker looked up as the door opened, trying to hide his disappointment as Abby and Dev came in. He’d been here for nearly an hour, with an almost constant stream of people checking up on him. Everyone except the one person he really wanted to see. Connor had travelled with him to the hospital, apologising all the way, but Becker’s memories of the trip were a little hazy. Since he got back, however, Connor had been conspicuously absent. They had been dating for a couple of months now and, as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt that Connor hadn’t even been to check on him.

 

“Don’t look so pleased to see us,” Dev grumbled teasingly. “We thought you might be bored so we came to keep you company for a while.”

 

Becker smiled. “Sorry. Have you seen Connor anywhere?” he asked casually. Abby’s smile faltered and Becker frowned. “Where is he? Did he get hurt?”

 

“No. He ran off when we got back; he said you’d be angry and-”

 

“And what?”

 

Abby sighed and glanced at Dev. She wasn’t sure how much the soldier knew about Becker and Connor’s relationship and she didn’t want to put her foot in it.

 

“Abby?”

 

“He thinks you won’t want to see him any more because it was his fault you got hurt.”   

 

“But that’s stupid,” Becker pointed out. “It’s a hazard of the job, that’s all. Anyway, I’m fine.”

 

\------------

 

By the time he reached the staff room, where Connor had last been seen, Becker was starting to think that this hadn’t been such a good idea. His head was pounding and his ribs hurt each time he took a step, the pain in his arm dulled to an ache by the medication he’d been given.

 

“There you are,” he said, making Connor jump and turn to him, wide eyed.

 

As he came into the room, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he stumbled. Connor raced forward to steer him toward a chair before hurrying out to find Neil. The medic took one look at Becker and sighed.

 

“When I said ‘stay put and do not move under any circumstances’, exactly what part of that didn’t you understand?” he asked. “Did I mean for you to go wandering about the ARC? No.”

 

Becker scowled at him, not liking being told what to do, even if it was in his best interests. Neil, however, took no notice.

 

“Well, if you can’t behave here, I’m sending you home. You’ll need someone with you to keep an eye out- standard practice after any period of unconsciousness- and there’s no way you can drive.”

 

With that, Becker had to agree. At the moment, he could barely stand up without his head starting to pound; driving a car was out of the question.

 

“Connor will drive you home, won’t you Conn?” Abby said, leaving him no space for discussion. “Good, that’s sorted then.”

 

The journey back to Becker’s flat was taken in silence, Connor shooting worried looks at him every so often before turning his attention back to the road. He helped Becker inside and sat him on the sofa and then stood back, looking uneasy.

 

“Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Or drink; do you want some tea?”

 

Becker refused both.

 

“Are you comfy? I’ll get you another cushion-”

 

“Connor, I don’t need one.”

 

Connor, already half way out of the living room, paused. “It won’t take a minute.”

 

“Connor-”

 

“Have you got the pills the hospital gave you? Do you need one? I’ll get you a glass of water.”

 

“Connor, please-”

 

“Here; I got you the TV remote so you won’t have to get up.”

 

“CONNOR!”

 

Dark brown eyes hesitantly met his and then Connor’s shoulders visibly sagged.

 

“I’m annoying you, aren’t I? I didn’t mean to; maybe I should go. I’ll call Abby to come over and stay with you,” he said. “Becker, about before… I’m really really sorry. If I hadn’t wanted to take a picture it wouldn’t have got mad and then you,” he paused, “you wouldn’t have got hurt.”

 

Becker sighed, wincing as he turned to look at Connor. Every movement made his ribs pull uncomfortably.

 

“Sit down, please.” Connor did, perching himself on the edge of the sofa. “It wasn’t your fault, okay? These things happen, and it’s just a few cracked ribs and broken arm. I’ve had worse,” he said, though Connor didn’t look convinced. Becker patted the space on the sofa next to him and Connor moved up.

 

“You know what would make me feel better?” Becker asked. Connor turned to him expectantly. “This,” Becker told him, pressing his lips to Connor’s.

 

Connor drew back and looked at him, a mixture of curiosity and hope in his eyes.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

 

Becker smiled. “For a smart bloke you can be such an idiot at times,” he said. “Now, no more apologising, just kiss me.”

 

Connor looked relieved. “That, I can do.”

 

Moments later, Becker flinched as Connor’s hand touched one of the scrapes on his cheek, making Connor back away in a hurry.

 

“Sorry!”

 

\------------

 

Three hours after arriving home, Connor got off the phone with Neil and turned back to their patient.

 

“He says you can go to bed but I’m supposed to wake you up every hour or so to make sure you’re alright.”

 

Becker let Connor help him up and then kept hold of his hand.

 

“Come on then.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Bed. You can’t keep an eye on me from out here, can you?” he asked, grinning.

 

 

 

 


End file.
